Choices for the future.
by Chelbell
Summary: A cute little ficlet part songfic. I am very proud of this. Please read and review. Flames will be used to light candles. I have got good reviews I might continue! plz review!!!


Title: Choices for the Future.  
  
Author: Chelbell  
  
Email: chelbell_115@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: After Hell's Bell except Xander and Anya did get married and are very happy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them all. He's the god.  
  
Summary: Spike is leaving Sunny-hell. Will Buffy stop him or will he be a part of her bad past with man like all the others. Full of Spuffy goodness. Not part of my BUFFY series.  
  
  
  
There they were, The whole Scooby gang at the Magic Box going on with their not so perfect lives but acting like there was not a care in the world. Buffy Anne Summers sat at the counter absentmindedly flipping through a book but it was obvious to any one she was clearly thinking about something else. She knew she should be patrolling but she also knew if she did she would run into him.  
  
Anya who had just gotten back from her honeymoon and was ready to go back to the home they had known for years had walked up to Buffy and asked if she was busy.  
  
" No Anya. What do you need?" Buffy replied in a low voice.  
  
"Well if you are not highly busy doing nothing could you dust over there?" Anya said pointing to the shelf filled with doodad and gizmos.  
  
"Sure." And off she went.  
  
  
  
After a while of her exciting dusting. A dark figure walk into the door.  
  
" Hey Evil Dead." Called Xander who was behind the counter helping his wife with the money.  
  
Spike ignored him and walk right towards Buffy.  
  
"Buffy." He said in a low loving voice.  
  
"Spike, um, hey. I'm really busy. I didn't go patrolling."  
  
"Yeah, I know your busy with your life. Buffy…" There was a short pause which made both of them uncomfortable.  
  
"Spike, what is it?"  
  
Spike drew an unneeded, deep breath to show this was hard for him to say.  
  
"Buffy… I'm leaving Sunnydale." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
In an insant tears formed in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Buffy, I can't do this any more. It kills me to be around you when I know you don't love me. I want to hold you in front of everyone. I want to wave it like a bloody banner."  
  
Buffy was quiet. She was afaird if she spoke she would start to weep. But she got the courage and said something.  
  
"What about Dawn?"  
  
"I left her a note in her room saying that I would come to visit her sometime and that I was away on a long business trip. She won't blame you if that's what your asking."  
  
"What time do you leave?" Buffy asked trying deeply not to cry.  
  
" I am taking a trian to New Orleans at 10:00. Hopefully I am there by sun rise. I am running a little late though so I have to go Buffy."  
  
He leaned down kissed her gently on the lips and said "I love you and I will miss with my whole self."  
  
Buffy was left standing.  
  
"What's wrong Buffster?" asked Xander from the back.  
  
Buffy turned away from the door and ran into the training room with Tara following in tow. As soon as she got into the room she sat on the couch and started to bawl.  
  
" Buffy," Tara said gently, "what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy looked at Tara with her tear stained face.  
  
"He's… leaving me, Tara."  
  
"Who? Spike?"  
  
Buffy nodded sadly.  
  
"Buffy, no offense but why would you care?" Buffy looked up at the blonde wiccan in front of her.  
  
"Tara, why do you mean? Why wouldn't I care, I…"  
  
Tara cut her off. "Love him." Buffy closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Tara."  
  
"Well you better find out because if you do the possible love of your life is on a train leaving for New Orleans in about…" She looked at her watch, "an hour and it takes a half of an hour to get there.  
  
Buffy looked up at Tara. "I love him. I… love… him. A half an hour huh?"  
  
Buffy gave her a small smile. "Think I can make it?"  
  
"Go. Now!" Tara said with a huge smile.  
  
Buffy ran out of the Magic Box and into the car.  
  
Driving there she kept on looking at the clock while a familiar song played on the radio.  
  
(A/N: I don't own Goo Goo dolls and the song. I just dream about it.)  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Buffy parked her car, ran out of it and into the sliding doors of the huge train station. "I hope I find him" she thought to herself.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
She look all over the place and she was just about to fall on the floor and cry when she saw a glimse of bleach blond hair.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She ran up to the person and saw that it was Spike. A small but strong hand grabbed his arms and stopped him from walking.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Don't go. You * can't* go. You can't leave me."  
  
"Buffy. Luv…"  
  
"I love you. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me."  
  
She started to cry and Spike held her in his arms.  
  
" I won't Buffy. I love you. God I love you so much."  
  
She lifted her head towards his and theirs lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. In the background, Spike could hear his train number being called and thought to himself, ' well, that's not happening is it, mate?'  
  
*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N: whatcha think plz review. I'd love ya 4-eva!!! 


End file.
